A primera vista
by Cinthya Baggins Took
Summary: AUTeenlock. Slash -Se percató, cuando pasó por la segunda sala de estar, en primera instancia, en un chico bajito rubio conversando con otro un poco más alto y castaño. Este llevaba un sweter a rayas blanco y negro. Cuando se detuvo allí sus miradas se cruzaron, ambos las mantuvieron hasta que el castaño alto lo tomó del brazo para llamar su atención- En Proceso-


_**Disclaimers: **_Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, los personajes originales son de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, y esto está basado en la Serie "Sherlock" de la BBC. Yo solo hago uso de ellos solo como hobbie y no gano nada haciéndolo.

_**Advertencias**_**: **JohnLock explicito** /** Contiene vocabulario y escenas para NC17

Habiendo dicho eso.. Gracias por leer :)

* * *

Sus noches de aburrimiento se hacían cada vez más extenuantes y monótonas. Sí, se aburría terriblemente en ese apartamento, ya no tenía más experimentos pendientes, su hermano y su padre no volverían durante todo el fin de semana. Siempre ha escuchado a sus compañeros de clases hablar de esas fiestas en lugares escondidos donde se divierten. Con apenas 16 años ya beben y fuman y se inyectan cosas que, según ellos los ayuda relajarse y a sentirse bien; noches donde se olvidan completamente de sus problemas de adolescentes y se besan con cualquier chica o chico que se le cruce.  
Esa noche de viernes, Sherlock salió de ese lujoso apartamento ubicado en pleno centro de Londres. El portero ya no se metía en los asuntos de los Holmes, menos con el menor de ellos; Eran una familia constituida solo por el padre y dos hijos y todos tenían temperamentos distintos.  
Esa noche se colocó una chaqueta de cuero negro, pantalones bastante apretados, acentuando su delgado y largo cuerpo y una bufanda azul marino. A pesar de tener solo 16 años, su cuerpo se había desarrollado bastante y sus facciones se habían hecho más serías, fácilmente aparentaba 20 años.  
Según recordó la dirección de la que sus compañeros hablaban tomó un bus, era bastante alejado de donde vivía, era en el sector bajo de la ciudad, allí la delincuencia era prácticamente normal y ver a ebrios en las calles no le agradó del todo. Una vez llegó al paradero, caminó varias cuadras encontrándose con pubs y botillerías. Decidió detenerse en una y comprar un paquete de cigarrillos. El vendedor a penas y le echó una mirada y sin preguntar más, le vendió un paquete. Sherlock se detuvo en un callejón y sacó uno; había visto millones de veces a su padre y hermano fumarlos, y aunque sabía prenderlos, nunca le llamaron la atención. Lo colocó en su boca cuidando de que el filtro no se mojara con su saliva, en la mano derecha alzó su encendedor metálico y con la izquierda tapó para que el viento no alborotara la pequeña flama; suavemente fue tomando aire a través del cigarrillo haciendo que el tabaco que encendiera, a la vez, sintiendo como su boca y pulmones se llenaban de humo; quemaba. Abrió fuertemente los ojos y tocio un par de veces. El sabor del tabaco se impregno e su boca. Se lamió un par de veces los labios y volvió a tomar otra calada, y así hasta que se acostumbró a la sensación. Le gustó. Decidió seguir su camino hacia la dichosa fiesta. Terminó el primer cigarro y seguido encendió otro; en su reloj de pulsera marcaban las 23:17 hrs.

Se percató que iba llegando al ver a un par de compañeros de escuela en la esquina lo cual le molestó claramente. Los chicos lo vieron un tanto incrédulos pero gracias a su estado de ebriedad no dudaron en ningún momento en ignorarlo.

-"Así que el famoso Sherlock Holmes ha aparecido"- dijo un chico de tez afroamericana, con la boca dormida por los efectos del alcohol.  
-"¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Seguramente estamos demasiado ebrios y estamos alucinando!"- comentó el otro chico, un poco más bajo y pelirrojo, con el mismo acento. El pelinegro solo se limitó a bufar y seguir su camino.

Más adelante había una casa de la cual provenía una fuerte música -"_Evidentemente, allí es_" - Pensó para sí. Ya iba en su cuarto cigarro.  
Fuera de la casa habían parejas besándose en el ante jardín, en la terraza habían otros chicos 'conversando' por así decirlo -a penas y se les entendía debido a la embriagues-, una pareja de chicas corriéndose manos en una esquina y en la escalera un chico fumando '_quien sabe que_' -ya que el olor no era a tabaco-. Entró a la casa que tenía la puerta abierta. Dentro la música era mucho más fuerte.

Chicos bailando en el pasillo, en el estar y en el comedor. Chicas con poca ropa sobre una larga mesa, bailando y bebiendo. Observó a todos y a cada uno de ellos. Todos tenían una historia tras sus ojeras y cicatrices en sus brazos, sus peinados, sus movimientos, sus expresiones, sus formas de vestir. Nadie escondía nada, nadie fingía nada. Solo estaban allí siendo quienes eran.  
Dio vuelta en la cocina se encontró con una cantidad ridícula de bebidas alcohólicas. Botellas de colores y tamaños distintos, vasos desechables y frituras.  
Se sintió fuera de lugar. Cuando entró, algunas miradas se posaron en el, pero la mayoría seguía en lo suyo. Se percató, cuando pasó por la segunda sala de estar, en primera instancia, en un chico bajito rubio conversando con otro un poco más alto y castaño -con algunos cabellos blancos; _'canas, genético'_- Este rubio llevaba un sweter a rayas blanco y negro, en su mano un vaso. Cuando se detuvo allí sus miradas se cruzaron, ambos las mantuvieron hasta que el castaño alto lo tomó del brazo haciendo que este volviera su mirada a él. Sherlock se volteó y volvió a la cocina.  
Tomó un vaso y lo llenó con Vodka y agua tónica, encontró un plato grande con limones en distintos cortes, entre ellos, rodajas. Colocó una en su bebida. Deambulo por el lugar, bebiendo a grandes sorbos su vaso. Ya había bebido en casa antes, cuando su familia no estaba, pero nunca más de medio vaso.

Ahora ya se había terminado el suyo y sintió su garganta y estómago quemar. Parpadeó un par de veces, se sintió mareado y fue al patio a tomar aire. Allí se encontró con lo mismo que antes. Más jóvenes besándose, corriéndose manos, fumando, bebiendo y conversando. Allí mismo había otro mesón con bebidas. Rellenó su vaso con Ron y bebida Cola y encendió otro cigarro. Marcaban las 00:58 en su reloj. Allí estaba de nuevo el chico rubio. Esta vez estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta conversando con una chica de cabello largo y castaño trenzado hacia la derecha. Conversaban animadamente, pero Sherlock se dio cuenta de el rubio posaba su mirada de vez en cuando él. No le molestaba, pero le intrigaba.

Nuevamente se mareó, miró su vaso y ya estaba vació nuevamente, tanteó el paquete de cigarrillos y le quedaban diez de veinte. Cuando se dispuso a volver dentro, notó que el chico rubio ya no estaba. Pasó a la cocina, comió un par de frituras y rellenó su vaso con vodka y jugo de naranja. Sintió como sus sentidos fallaban, su visión se nublaba y el mareo era permanente. Caminó al primer estar y una chica bastante curvilínea se le acercó.

-"Nunca te había visto por acá" -comentó. Sus labios teñidos de un fuerte rojo gracias a su labial, falda apretada y corta y un top que dejaba ver parte de su cadera.

-"Es mi primera vez"-intentó modular el moreno.

-"Así veo..."-comentó la chica, atrayendo a Sherlock a la pista de baile -"No te preocupes... acá es bienvenido todo aquél que se quiera divertir"- coqueteó la chica mientras se movía al ritmo de la música frente al moreno, incitándolo a imitarla. Él solo se meció un poco, acercándose también. Ella sonrió -"Soy Irene... ¿y tú?-

-"S-Sherlock"- y miró su vaso nuevamente vacío.

-"Oh, veo que te has terminado tu bebida, deja te voy a buscar otro, uno especial para ti"-Dijo la chica, se acercó a un mesón largo repleto de botellas -muchas ya vacías- rellenó el vaso con algo que Sherlock no alcanzó a ver y volvió donde él.

Le entregó el vaso mientras se relamía los labios -"Bueno, Sherlock... vamos a ir poniéndote más cómodo para bailar... estás demasiado abrigado"- habló con voz dulce la chica, desabotonando la chaqueta de cuero y bajando el cierre dejando al descubierto su camisa morada oscura apretada que llevaba. -"Wooow... que elegante" -ronroneo la chica, cerca de la oreja del moreno. Este se estremeció. El alcohol, claramente había cumplido su función. Ahora se encontraba 'bailando' muy apegado a la chica, rosándose de vez en cuando. En un momento subió la mirada y justo frente a ellos, apoyado en la ventana estaba el chico rubio nuevamente... esta vez lo juzgaba con la mirada. Aun tenía un vaso en la mano, se notaba que era el mismo y que no había terminado su bebida. Volvió su atención a la chica al notar como esta tocaba su pectoral, subiendo y bajando por él, acariciando suavemente. Bajó la mirada y se encontró con ésta muy cerca y allí esta lo besó.  
Él jamás había besado a nadie. Se quedó allí estático y se dejó hacer. La chica se apretó más a él, frotando levemente sus cuerpos y él cuerpo de Sherlock respondió a esto, tomando por la cintura a la chica y profundizando el acto. Luego de unos momentos, Irene se alejó, cortando el beso y siguió bailando. Marcaban las 01:36 en el reloj. Sherlock la seguía en todos sus movimientos. Volvió la mirada al lugar donde antes estaba el chico rubio pero ya no estaba. Irene le tomó la mano y lo llevó a un sillón largo a un borde. Allí se sentó en las piernas de este, rosando su entrepierna.

-"Si quieres, vamos a un lugar más privado, Sherlock..."- ronroneó en la oreja del pelinegro. Sherlock sintió una leve electricidad pasar por su espalda. Sabía que significaban esas palabras. -"Tengo un lugar justo acá en el sótano... donde podríamos ponernos más... cómodos"- insistió la chica, moviéndose ligeramente para seguir rosando la entrepierna del más alto.

-"Debo... ir al baño"- dijo a penas Sherlock, moviendo a Irene de sobre sus piernas y sentándola en el sillón. Se levantó y tambaleó un poco y sin darse cuenta, ya estaba en la puerta del baño, pero estaba ocupado, golpeo un par de veces y volvió a tambalear, parpadeó un par de veces y sintió arcadas. Volvió a golpear la puerta y se llevó la mano derecha a la boca. De pronto sintió como lo jalaban del brazo y él solo se dejó llevar. Llegó al segundo piso y se vio dentro de un baño -la luz era mucho más fuerte allí-, sintió nuevamente arcadas, se acercó a la taza del baño para vomitar. Sintió una mano sobre su frente y otra en su espalda y volvió a expulsar el contenido de su estómago. Parpadeó y allí estaba el chico de sweter rallado, mirándolo con preocupación. Volvió a vomitar puro líquido, este tenía un fuerte olor, era casi puro alcohol. Sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas debido a la fuerza que había ejercido. Tocio un poco y a fin se relajó. El rubio movía su mano en círculos en la espalda del más alto.

-"Gracias"- a penas dijo el pelinegro. El rubio lo ayudo a ponerse de pié y lo llevó al lavado. Allí Sherlock se limpió la nariz, se lavó la cara e hizo algunas gárgaras. El sabor al vomito y a humo no se fue de su boca.

-"No hay por qué" - dijo al fin el rubio ofreciéndole un chicle de menta, éste lo comió de inmediato. Lo miró con mirada severa -"¿Qué edad tienes?"-

-"Diez y seis"- respondió sin dudar. Masticando.

-"No deberías estar aquí con esta gente... ¿dónde vives?

-"Bond Street"- lo miró a penas. Sherlock se sentía cansado.

-"Eso está en el centro ¿de allá viniste hasta acá? ¡Es más de una hora de viaje!" -le reprendió el más bajito. Sherlock no respondió nada. -"Vámonos de aquí."- Dijo el rubio, guiando al más alto escalera abajo, pasando por los pasillos. Al pasar por el estar donde había bailado, vio a Irene besándose con la chica de cabello trenzando. El rubio metió a Sherlock en un auto bastante mal tratado. Una vez acomodado en la parte trasera a penas y se pudo mantener consciente. Vio como el rubio llamaba por teléfono y a penas escuchó la conversación y en un momento perdió el conocimiento.

-"Greg, estoy afuera en tu auto, ¿podrías salir?"- luego cortó la llamada y guardó su teléfono. Miró hacia atrás y vio al chico de cabellos con rulos dormido. Allí apareció su amigo, un chico un poco más alto que él y con cabello castaño con algunos pelos blancos. Se acercó al auto, la música estaba sumamente fuerte.

-"Wooh, John ¿qué sucedió? ¿Está bien?- Preguntó al darse cuenta del estado del pelinegro.

-"Si... es un novato. No sabe beber, tiene Diez y seis, recién. ¿Me prestas el cacharro por hoy?"-

-"Claro... de todas maneras creo que tendré que llevar a las chicas a sus casas, están completamente ebrias y yo la verdad no tengo ganas de beber hoy. ¿Qué harás con él?"-

-"Es de Bond Street. Sabes lo que eso significa... Así que creo que lo llevaré a casa y que mañana se vaya a la suya. A demás, está completamente inconsciente así que exactamente no sé donde vive."-

-"Es muy guapo, con razón te ha gustado desde un principio... pero es un niñato... un mal criado, como todos los que vienen de esos lugares."-

-"No importa..."- dijo riéndose - "No se merece una mala borrachera por ser la primera, Irene le dio uno de sus tragos especiales y nadie se merece esos"-

-"Si... espero no se vomite dentro, he. Si algo le pasa a la cafetera, tú te harás responsable."- le guiño un ojo.

-"Lo sé, no es primera vez que me toca de niñera"- dijo el rubio acercándose para darle un beso en la mejilla al más alto. -"Nos vemos en la casa mañana... digo" -revisó su teléfono, marcaban las 02:07 hrs -"En un rato, jeje"- luego volvió al auto y le hizo andar. El moreno ni se inmutó ante los sonidos molestos que producía el automóvil.

John vivía bastante cerca de allí, a unos diez minutos. Eran unos departamentos pequeños llenos de grafitis por todos lados. Allí igual se veían borrachos tirados, o grupos de chicos en callejones.  
Una vez se detuvieron, John apagó el motor y bostezó, limpiándose una pequeña lágrima que salió de su ojo derecho.

-"Así que te llamas John."- dijo el moreno desde atrás, aún recostado a lo largo del asiento.

-"Me alegra saber que estás vivo y consiente"- bromeó -"¿Te puedes levantar?"- preguntó, saliendo del auto y abriéndole la puerta.

-"Si, pero aún me siento mareado y con un poco de nauseas. Creo que me tragué el chicle."- dijo, saliendo de este.

El rubio ayudó a su nuevo amigo a subir las escaleras a penas, ya que este se tambaleaba mucho, y al ser más alto, le hacía perder el equilibrio con facilidad. Llegaron finalmente al 3er piso, que era donde vivía John y entraron a pequeño departamento.  
Dentro a la izquierda había una pequeña cocina comedor con una mesa plegable y tres sillas, seguido un espacio había puf y una mesita de centro, a demás de unas plantas, a la derecha dos puertas cerradas y a la izquierda igual; al frente al fondo había un ventanal que daba a una diminuto balcón. Prendió como pudo la luz y llevó al pelinegro hasta el puf, donde lo acomodó.

-"Este es el baño"-dijo John, mientras abría la puerta gris a la derecha -"Toma"- le lanzó un cepillo dental sellado -"para que se te vaya el mal sabor de la boca"-  
Sherlock se levantó aun mareado y caminó hasta el baño. Se deshizo de su chaqueta de cuero, orinó, se lavo el rostro y se lavo los dientes. Luego volvió a la pequeña cocina y vio al rubio junto a la tetera, esperando a que hirviera. Se sentó en una silla plegable y lo observó.

-"¿Sueles traer a desconocidos a tu casa?"-

John lo observó y extendió su mano, en forma de saludo -"John Watson, mucho gusto"- dijo amable pero serio.  
Sherlock lo observó y luego estrechó su mano de vuelta.

-"Sherlock Holmes"-

-"Listo, ya no somos extraños"- Volvió a sonreír. El agua hirvió y preparó dos cafés. Le extendió uno al pelinegro y dos aspirinas.-"El secreto para no sufrir de jaquecas al día siguiente es, una buena taza de café antes de dormir y dos aspirinas"- Se mantuvo de pie observando al pelinegro tomarse las pastillas.

-"¿Cannabis o cocaína?"- preguntó secamente el pelinegro.  
John se abrió los ojos, sorprendido.

-"¿Perdón?"-

-"Lo que vendes. ¿Cannabis o Cocaína?"- repitió, juntando sus manos bajo su barbilla, sonriendo.

-"Cannabis"- respondió inseguro -"Perdón ¿quién te dijo?"-

-"Nadie, lo observé"- volvió a bebe café.

-"No puedes llegar y preguntar eso directamente sin conocerme, es decir... alguien te tiene que haber dicho"-

Sherlock suspiró y cerró sus ojos, se sentía un poco cansado, los volvió a abrir y lo miró directamente -"Tienes aproximadamente 18 años, durante la 'fiesta' no bebiste más de un vaso de 'algo', eso es extraño en ese ambiente, lo que significa que o conducirías o, deberías estar consiente para algo; un negocio, no se pueden hacer negocios estando ebrio. Eres amigable, agradable, eso es importante en este tipo de negocios. Dentro del auto vi un pequeño bolso negro y junto a él un par de papeles doblados de tal forma que se notaba que había algo dentro. En estas fiestas es común el exceso de alcohol y drogas, pero son todos muy jóvenes para trabajar y poder costearse drogas caras; entre las más baratas y más consumidas entre los jóvenes son... cannabis y cocaína"- dijo volviendo a beber café.

John ahora estaba más sorprendido que antes. -"Eso fue asombroso"- sonrió.

-"¿Tú crees?"- preguntó inseguro pero a la vez alagado. Era algo nuevo para él; se sonrojó levemente.

-"Por supuesto, eso fue bastante extraordinario... simplemente genial"-

-"Eso no es lo que la gente dice normalmente"- miró su tazón.

-"¿Que es lo que dicen?"-

-"Vete a la mierda"- se miraron y rieron. John se sentó frente a él con su café entre las manos, sintiendo el calor de este. Bebió un poco y se aclaró la garganta. Sherlock siguió cara movimiento con la mirada.

-"¿Quieres comprar? Es decir... Lo dudo. No entiendo que hace un chico como tú en estos barrios, y no me refiero a alguien con dinero, me refiero a ti. No eres como los otros."-

-"Solo salí, a demás, es mera casualidad que estemos teniendo esta conversación, te recuerdo que tú me trajiste a tu casa"- lo miró de forma que John pensó seductora.  
El rubio sonrió con aceptación. Miró el reloj sobre la cocina y marcaban las 02:34.

-"Creo que es mejor que vayas a la cama. Te hará bien dormir."-

-"No suelo dormir"- respondió con arrogancia.

-"De todas maneras no dejaré que te vayas así. No a esta hora acá ni en tu estado, porque aunque no lo creas, el aire te mareará más. ¿Qué dice tu familia de que estés acá?"- preguntó, terminándose su café. Sherlock solo levantó los hombros con despreocupación. -"Muy bien chico rebelde, vamos a mi cuarto"- se levantó y guió al pelinegro a uno de los dormitorios de la izquierda.  
Dentro había un colchón bien arreglado en el piso y junto a él una pequeña lámpara. Al costado una cajonera y en el fondo una ventana, junto a ella un pequeño librero. Abajo de este un saco de ropa sucia y un basurero.  
Sherlock entró en ella, tambaleándose ligeramente, John le tomó del brazo y suavemente deslizó sobre su 'cama', este se sentó sin decir nada. John buscó en sus cajones y sacó una camiseta blanca.

-"No duermas con tu camisa o se te arrugará ¿no te importa usar esto? está limpia. O puedo ir a buscar algo al cuarto de Greg, esta quizás te quede muy estrecha"-

-"No, esto está bien"- dijo tomándola. Se cambió inmediatamente, y en efecto, la camiseta le quedó estrecha y un poco corta, luego se quitó las zapatillas 'converse' negras y seguido por sus pantalones, quedando son con sus calzoncillos blancos.  
El rubio se sintió prácticamente hipnotizado ante los movimientos del más alto, en ningún momento le sacó la vista de encima. Cuando el pelinegro lo volvió a mirar, este no le había dejaba de mirar, sonrió con descaro y se recostó en el colchón. John sintió su rostro calentarse de golpe y salió de la habitación rumbo al baño. Se aseó y volvió a su cuarto, allí estaba el chico recostado al rincón, con sus manos entrelazadas sobre su abdomen y mirando al techo. La cama era de 1.5 plaza; el rubio se deshizo de sus zapatillas y su pantalón, dejándose el sweter a rayas y quedando en pantalonsillo; se metió bajo las tapas de ropa de cama, Sherlock aún permanecía sobre ella.

-"Vas a coger un resfriado si te quedas allí"- El pelinegro bufó y se cubrió también.  
John quedó a en la orilla, se volteó hacia la derecha, quedando de espaldas a Sherlock, y este quedando nuevamente boca arriba.

John se sentía levemente nervioso; a penas y dormito de vez en cuando.

Entrada la madrugada y con a penas un par de horas de sueño, lentamente sintió como su nuevo amigo se le acercaba y lo rodeaba con su brazo izquierdo, apegando su cuerpo a su espalda. Al principio, John creyó que se trataba de una manía al dormir, pero cuando la helada mano de Sherlock se coló bajo su sweter, se percató de que este se encontraba despierto. El pelinegro apegó más su cuerpo al del mayor, haciendo que su pelvis encajara en su trasero mientras su mano, colada bajo el sweter, subía por su abdomen, lentamente, acariciando hasta llegar al pecho del rubio.  
John se quedó inmóvil, conteniendo la respiración por la sorpresa. Cuando sintió la mano del pelinegro acariciar sus pezones y su respiración semi agitada atrás de su oreja, su cuerpo se tensó. Luego el pelinegro empezó a dar pequeños besitos, recorriendo desde la oreja hasta el cuello del rubio, sin dejar de acaricialo.

El cuerpo de John se estremeció al contacto de los suaves labios de Sherlock en su cuello, se removió incómodo y sin querer rosó su trasero con su pelvis, sintiendo algo duro. Se volvió a mover e hizo que Sherlock soltara un leve gemido. John calló en la cuenta de que era su miembro. Se le revolvió el estómago, debía admitir que eso le estaba gustando. Volvió a respirar con normalidad y continuo moviendo sus caderas, haciendo que el roce de sus glúteos con la entrepierna del su amigo lo hicieran gemir. John sonrió avergonzado por lo que estaba haciendo pero a la vez excitado. Formó valor y se volteó, apoyándose en su hombro izquierdo, quedando de frente con el pelinegro. Entrelazó sus piernas, juntó sus caderas lo más posible, con el brazo izquierdo lo tomó por la cintura y con su mano derecha, que era la que tenía más movilidad, lo tomó de la nuca y lo atrajo para besarlo. Unió sus labios con vigor, con hambre y sin delicadeza. Lamio sus labios haciendo que su amigo abriera su boca, desde allí, lo devoró; metió su lengua buscando la lengua ajena. Necesitaba sentirla.  
Sherlock, dejándose hacer, no pensó en nada, solo se dejó llevar por las sensaciones. El beso que Irene le había plantado le dio una idea de cómo besar, así imito los movimientos del rubio. Subió sus manos hasta el cuello de John, acariciando sobre la ropa.

John se dejó llevar por sus instintos. Movió su cadera hacia adelante, buscando contacto con el delgado cuerpo frente a él; sus miembros excitados se rozaron sobre la tela, haciéndolos gemir al mismo tiempo. Eso estimuló a Sherlock para hacer lo mismo. Se frotaron con fuerza, excitándose más y haciendo que sus besos fueran más y más apasionados. John recorría la boca del pelinegro, se extasiaba del sabor de este, entre menta, café y un leve deje a alcohol. Se sintió en la gloria cuando Sherlock nuevamente coló sus manos bajo su sweter, recorriendo su torso y espalda; el toque de los delgados y largos dedos de Sherlock eran mágicos, se prometió a si mismo preguntarle si tocaba algún instrumento.

Sus respiraciones agitadas y los ruidos ahogados de sus gargantas hacían más y más difícil mantener los besos, pero así y todo, sus lenguas se negaban a soltarse.

John fue bajando su mano derecha por el cuello del pelinegro, pasó por los hombros para luego continuar por su espalda hasta llegar a su bien formado trasero; lo apretó y lo atrajo hacia él, volviendo a hacer contacto entre sus pelvis, esta vez se movieron acompasados; sus movimientos eran más rápidos y fuertes, mojando sus ropas, gimiendo de placer. Cortaron el beso por falta de aire, pero John fue más rápido y empezó a besar el cuello del moreno, lamía y mordía de vez en cuando; con la mano derecha le subió la estrecha camiseta, dejándole el pecho descubierto. Así bajó con sus besos hasta su pecho, sin dejar de estrujarle las nalgas, besó y humedeció sus pezones, endureciéndolos. El pelinegro se mantuvo con sus ojos cerrados, apreciando cada sensación nueva a través de su cuerpo.  
Ahora John ejerció un poco de fuerza para que Sherlock quedara boca arriba y el encima, quedando con libertad de acción. Sherlock no opuso resistencia alguna.  
John se detuvo un momento, volviendo a subir para que sus rostros quedaran de frente. A pesar de la oscuridad de la habitación, aún se colaba luz desde la ventana; en la penumbra miró a los ojos, este los había abierto. Mantuvieron la mirada unos segundos y luego, lentamente John descendió para besarlo, esta vez lentamente, con paciencia, saboreándolo y recorriéndolo, con la misma pasión pero con dulzura. Sherlock respondió el beso, rodeándolo con sus brazos, sus lenguas jugaban entre ellas, no había batalla que ganar, solo placer de disfrutar el roce de sus labios y recorrer sus húmedas cavidades. El rubio bajo con su mano hasta el miembro aún duro de su acompañante y lo acarició sobre la tela, haciéndolo gimotear. Ese fue el pié para que se alejara del beso y volviera a bajar por el abdomen del pelinegro, dejando un leve rastro de saliva. Sus manos jugaron lascivamente por el delgado cuerpo de Sherlock, mientras el bajaba por sus caderas, lamiendo y mordiendo.  
Cuando estuvo frente a los calzoncillos blancos y húmedos del pelinegro, sintió una leve electricidad pasar por su espalda; se excito de tan solo ver ese pene duro y apresado por la ropa interior, en la punta había una mancha de humedad. Acarició el interior de las piernas de Sherlock y lo miró a la cara, buscando alguna señal para detener lo que planeaba hacer, pero solo vio al pelinegro con su cabeza ladeada hacia la derecha, con sus ojos cerrados, sus mejillas rosadas y una delgada línea de saliva salir por el costado su boca a demás de su respiración semi agitada. Volvió su mirada a la entrepierna de Sherock y se relamió los labios. Acercó sus labios al miembro y lo besó sobre la tela, haciendo un poco de presión con sus dientes mientras acariciaba los muslos de Sherlock, haciéndolo removerse de placer. Sonrió. Con los dientes tomó el elástico del calzoncillo, procurando no tirar ningún bello y con ayuda de sus manos se los bajó hasta quitárselos, liberando el erecto y húmedo pene de Sherlock. Lo miró con lujuria; lo tomó con la mano derecha moviendo lentamente el prepucio a lo largo de la erección, haciéndolo estremecer y gemir. Siguió moviéndolo mientras juntaba saliva en su boca y escuchaba los excitantes sonidos que salían de la boca del menor; una vez juntó suficiente, acercó la punta a su boca y se la metió dentro, liberando toda la tibia saliva, esta se extendió a lo largo y ancho de la erección.

Sherlock arqueó la espalda de placer, aferrándose a la sabana fuertemente con sus manos. Su respiración se entre cortó y apretó la mandíbula.  
John se sintió encantado con esa acción, así que comenzó a bombear con fuerza el pene en su boca mientras seguía estimulándolo con su mano derecha. Sherlock no dejaba de gemir y aferrarse a las sábanas con más fuerza tras cada oleada de placer, eso excitó al rubio notoriamente, así que con su mano libre bajó su pantaloncillo, liberando su propia erección, tirando el trozo de tela en algún lugar del dormitorio. Sacó el miembro de su boca para masturbarlo sólo con su mano y así poder recuperar la respiración y buscar una postura más cómoda y volviendo a juntar saliva en su boca para pasarla a su mano con la que se tocaba a él mismo para lubricarlo.

Las sensaciones nuevas que experimentaba Sherlock lo tenían al borde del delirio. Sentía sus pies entumecerse y las corrientes eléctricas que pasaban por su espalda le provocaban pequeños espasmos. Sus gemidos eran incontrolables y su mandíbula comenzaba a doler de tanto apretarla, pero le gustaban esas sensaciones nuevas, entre descontrol y relajo. Se sobresaltó cuando volvió a sentir la húmeda y caliente cavidad envolverse sobre duro miembro. John volvió su concentración en chupar y mientras se masturbaba, dejándose llevar por los jadeos de Sherlock.  
Saber que ese atractivo joven estaba perdido en el deseo y el placer que él le sometía, lo excitaba así que aceleró el movimiento de su cabeza y sus manos, inundando el dormitorio con gemidos y quejidos de pasión.

John notó que Sherlock estaba pronto al orgasmo así que liberó el húmedo y brillante pene de su boca y lo estimuló lo más rápido que pudo, enfocándose en el roce del prepucio con el glande del pelinegro. Se retorció de placer y sus músculos de tensaron notoriamente. Elevó la cadera y gritó el nombre de John al llegar al clímax, soltando un fluido casi transparente sobre su abdomen y la mano del rubio. A John le excito en sobremanera el escuchar su nombre en esa situación, así que aumentó la velocidad sobre su miembro, viniéndose en su mano, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y temblando de placer, suspirando.  
Sherlock se quedó tendido en la cama en la misma posición, dejando que su cuerpo se relajara, teniendo una que otra sacudida. John esperó a que su ritmo cardiaco se normalizara y luego se levantó para buscar dentro de un cajón una caja de toallitas húmedas. Sacó un par, se limpió las manos y luego le extendió la caja al pelinegro que mantenía sus ojos cerrados, relajado.

-"Toma, deberías limpiarte"-

Abrió sus ojos, suspirando. -"Eso estuvo increible"- recibiendo la caja -"Nada mal para ser mi primer orgasmo"- dijo mientras se limpiaba el abdomen.

-"¿Que tú qué?"- John no quería creerlo.

-"Mi primera vez, si"- respondió con normalidad.

-"Oh... "- No sabía que decir -"Iré al baño"- musito mientras buscaba ropa interior limpia.

-"Hey... ven"- dijo despacio el pelonegro, este respondió agachándose para quedar a su altura, incómodo. Sherlock lo tomó del sweter y lo atrajo para besarlo. No alcanzó a profundizar el beso cuando se percató del sabor y se alejó -"Esto es asqueroso"- se quejó.

-"Y me dices idiota a mi"- dijo levantándose nuevamente -"El sabor después de una felación es desagradable, me iré a lavar la boca"- dijo riendo. La verdad, a pesar de que no le gustara mucho hacer sexo oral por el sabor, esta vez lo había disfrutado considerablemente. Fue al baño y se cepilló los dientes y luego con enjuague bucal se terminó de lavar. Se miró al espejo analizando las circunstancias. Lo que pasó no estaba previsto; Si, era gay; Si, le había gustado desde que lo vio; Si, le ofreció ayuda para que no terminara tendido en la cama con Irene. Y al final resultó que terminó él revolcándose con Sherlock y como guinda de la torta, le había quitado la virginidad. Se sintió culpable por no contener su deseo. Se lavó la cara y salió del baño. Miró el reloj de la cocina. Eran las 06:02am. Aún era temprano, podría seguir durmiendo, pero sería incómodo, la situación era jodidamente incómoda.

Volvió a su dormitorio y allí estaba Sherlock, tendido sobre la cama en la misma posición, con sus piernas completamente abiertas y la camiseta recogida, quedando completamente expuesto. Dormía profundamente.

-"_Maldito sin vergüenza_"- Pensó -"_Jodido y atractivo sin vergüenza_"- se rió despacio y lo acomodó bajo las tapas. El también se acomodó junto a él y durmió bien esta vez.

Un par de horas más tarde, escuchó un móvil sonar, no era el suyo. Se removió perezosamente, sintiendo el cuerpo de su nuevo amigo junto a él. Inconscientemente se alegró de que siguiera allí. El móvil volvió a sonar. Abrió los ojos esperando alguna reacción del pelinegro pero nada sucedió. El móvil sonó una vez más. -"_Son mensajes_"- pensó.  
Buscó su propio celular que había dejado por allí en algún lugar; tanteó y lo encontró. Eran las 10am y tenía un mensaje de texto, lo abrió y era de Greg _-"Llegué a las 07, pasé a verte y los vi muy acaramelados. Despiértame para el desayuno"-_ Se rió de si mismo.  
Se levantó, buscó una toalla y tomó una ducha. Cuando salió del baño, encontró a Sherlock envuelto en la sábana mirando por la ventana. John se sonrojó recordando la noche la madrugada.

-"Buenos días"- dijo sosteniendo la toalla envuelta al rededor de su cadera.

Sherlock se volteó lo miró a los ojos. -"¿En serio pretendes ser médico?"-

-"¿Cómo?"-

-"Quieres ser médico... Una forma rápida de juntar el dinero para la escuela de medicina es vendiendo drogas..."-

-"Eres bueno... realmente increíble"-

-"Me tengo que ir"- dijo, volviendo al dormitorio de John, seguido por este mismo.  
Dejó caer la sábana por sus hombros, quedando desnudo. John lo miró de pies a cabeza. Sherlock se percató de eso y se vistió con normalidad a pesar de ello. Una vez estuvo listo, se acercó a John, quedando frente a frente.

-"No te sientas culpable. No hiciste nada malo. Yo te incité a hacer lo que hicimos; estaba bajo la influencia del alcohol y me aproveché de la situación. Te deseo suerte con la universidad."- dijo sin apartar la mirada.

-"Puedes quedarte a desayunar"- ofreció el rubio.

-"El deber llama"- dijo indicando su teléfono.

-"A la mierda. Me siento como una dama que no quiere que su héroe la deje"- sonrió con amargura.

-"Es evidente que te gusté desde que me viste, eres demasiado obvio"- dijo el pelinegro. John se sonrojó fugazmente y bajó la mirada. Sherlock realmente había disfrutado su compañía y no sabía cómo expresarse -"Si llego a necesitar a un guarda espaldas de nuevo, te llamaré"- dijo tomándole el rostro para besarlo suavemente. John respondió, aferrándose a la chaqueta de cuero negra.

-"Tu cepillo de dientes estará acá esperándote de nuevo"- susurró, rozándole los labios.

Sherlock solo sonrió y salió del departamento.

John se vistió y preparó el desayuno para él y Greg.

-"¿Y tu príncipe azul?"- preguntó el castaño a penas se desperezó.

-"Tuvo que volver a su torre"- rió, lanzándose sobre su amigo.


End file.
